A fusible switch is usually mounted in an enclosure and incorporates an insulating base to carry an incoming line terminal for each phase. The circuit for each phase is completed through a pivotal knife blade which engages a corresponding contact stab and is electrically connected with a fuse clip having a fuse seated therein. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,643, commonly assigned to the Square D Company, a fusible switch is shown utilizing the above mentioned construction and which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Fusible switches are used in switchboards to distribute power for commercial and industrial applications. Typically, mounting screws are used to attach and retain fuse clips and other terminals to switch base interiors. The need arises to assemble the fusible switches in increasingly smaller enclosures providing little room for maneuvering. This requires electrical parts which can be assembled without complicated tools, or preferably, without any tools.
Other problems caused by assembling the fusible switch interiors is the quantity of parts that must be tracked, inventoried, and supplied in the field to properly complete the assembly. Another problem is the physical strain placed on the installer driving the mounting screws at various angles and locations. A reduced part count and less manual labor during assembly would decrease the installation time and cost.
Furthermore, the parts for the switch interior must be economical to manufacture. A switch which assembles easier and faster at a comparable cost allows more widespread application.